Tamers and Time
by Seine
Summary: Ken appears in the Tamers world, and asks them to come to his world on a mission. Please, story a lot better then summery.Chapter 4 up!FINALLY
1. Star Portal

_**ELP: Okay, I haven't watched season 3 in a while, but I think I got their personalities right. Now this, has got to be the weirdest fic I know.  
Sammy: Yeah, and ELP and I don't own digimon. But we do own the plot of this fic. ELP spent a whole 15 minutes making it.  
ELP: Yeah.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Rika, Takato and Lee walked the dark streets, their digimon tailing. It was dark, and they were patrolling for digimon. Guilmon yawned.

  
" Takatomon, this is boring. Can we go home now?" Guilmon asked the goggle boy. Takato rolled his eyes.

  
" No, Guilmon." He answered, sighing and thinking the quiet night was boring, as well. Rika frowned deeply.

  
" Will you two shut up! It's bad enough you dragged me out here." She snarled. They silenced, afraid of the wrath of Rika. Henry sighed.

  
" Man, do you guys ever not fight?" Just as the words left his mouth, they came to a dead end with a huge steel fence. Rika growled.

  
" No." She was briskly cut off by someone running at them. Whoever it was, it climbed up the fence from the other side, and did a perfect vault over it. It landed in front of Rika. It stood up. It was a human. He was her height, but looked tougher from first glance. He stared straight at her. He had a pair of silver and metal wrist guards that went up to a little below his elbow. His loose T-shirt was grey, like his shorts. He was also wearing a pair of metal and silver boots, with spikes on them. His hair was a weird black blue, like Henry's hair was, and was long.   
His eyes were a violet color. He was pale, and he was fatigued from running. He whirled his head around as a bunch of people came running   
up to the fence. He clenched his hands into tight fists, much like Rika would. Rika, Takato and Henry moved back. The first of the 5 gang members climbed over the fence with trouble. Then the rest followed. They stopped in front of the boy. 1 of them had a pistol, silence. The boy smirked. 

  
" You have deified our master. You shall be punished." The leader dashed the boy. The boy pulled his hand straight up into an uppercut, right into the leader's face and jaw. The leader snapped back, rearing in pain. He tried again, this time fists raised. The boy ducked from the punch, and grabbed one of the leader's arms, and kept smashing his armored forearm into the side of his head. The leader was unconscious fast. The boy threw him back to the group with tremendous force. One guy with a crowbar ran at the boy. The boy kicked high, connecting with crowbar guy's face, knocking him out with a clank. The boy threw him back as well, along with his crowbar. Two guys with knives rushed the boy. The first knife guy slashed right at the boy's face. 

The boy grabbed the first knife guy's arm, and snapped it. The boy then snapped an armored forearm into the first knife guy's face, knocking him out. The boy threw him into the second knife guy. They both collided with the fence. The last guy, with the gun, ran up to the boy, and fired. The boy pulled his armored forearm up, a shield of silver snapping out of it and into place, and the bullet bounced off into the wall. The boy went low and geared gun guy. All the Tamers heard was crack. The boy stopped and backed off after throwing them all into a big pile. The gangsters were to hurt to move or talk. The gun guy's ribs were all busted in. The boy turned around and stared at the Tamers. Rika walked straight up to the boy.

  
" And just who are you?" She asked sharply. The boy laughed a little. He sighed and stared at her.

  
" My name is Ken Ichijouji." Takato and Henry walked up behind Rika warily. Ken laughed a little as he spotted Takato.

  
" Heh, you're just like Davis. Always wearing goggles." Ken said to Takato. Takato just laughed nervously. Ken spotted Henry.

  
" So, silent type?" Henry nodded, freaked out. Ken turned back to Rika

  
" And I bet your the undisputed fighter, huh? I thought so, you look like you scrap. Well, I would appreciate it if you do not concern the authorities about me or this washed up pile of gangsters. Otherwise I might get busted pretty bad." There was the sound of something moving behind Ken. He whirled around. And there stood a little Wormmon. Ken sighed and picked him up.

  
" Sorry about that, I must have been running to fast. Sorry, Wormmon." Ken explained to the little Wormmon. Wormmon nodded.

  
" Okay Ken, let's just find out how to get back to our world. I'm hungry." Ken snickered a bit. He put Wormmon on his shoulder. He turned around and saw  
the Tamers staring oddly at him.  
" Uh, farewell for now. Um, may I ask your names?" Rika raised an eyebrow.  
" I'm Rika, Goggle-boy is Takato, and the other one is Henry." Ken nodded. He walked off over to the wall behind them. With un-denied skill, he used every single crack to his advantage and scaled the wall with ease. Rika and the Tamers watched in awe. Ken got on top of the building. They listened and there was a few sounds out of place.

  
" HEY! YOU THERE!!! VIGILANTE!!!!!! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!!! STEP AWAY FROM THE EDGE!!!" Came a strong voice. The Tamers listened more.

  
" Why?" Was all they heard before they saw Ken leap off the edge to the ground below, where they were standing. Surely, he would fall and hurt himself bad. Not. Ken did a swift back flip in the air, landed on his feet, and ran behind the Tamers, into a small alley. The Tamers followed him, into the alley, and out to the park. They had no idea that that alley led to the park. Ken stopped running, and started walking. He walked to a bench, and sat down, panting and rubbing his feet. Rika and the other Tamers walked up to him. Rika eyed him suspiciously.

  
" Vigilante?" Ken laughed. He nodded.

  
" Those thugs were digital gangsters. They came from the Digiworld, and are trying to kill off the Digidestined, Tamers, and everything else, too. They even followed me to a different world. I'm trying to recruit the Tamers, and then get them all back to my world. Then the Digidestined and the Tamers can bond and form an alliance, and we can take down their leaders and co-workers, bringing the balance back. Believe me, it's hard work when you get shot a lot!!!!" Ken explained, petting Wormmon. Takato beamed.

  
" We can help!!!!!We are the Tamers!!! Plus Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo." Ken leapt up.

  
" REALLY!!!???? YES!!!!" Ken did some sort of happy dance, and shook Takato.

  
" WHERE ARE THEY!!!??? CAN WE ROUND THEM UP TONIGHT!!!??" He exclaimed. Takato laughed.

  
" Well, it is only 8:00, so yeah, I think so." Ken let Takato go and smiled as wide as he could. Takato called everyone on his phone, and they all came running to the park in about 10 minutes. Kazu was with Guardromon, Kenta with Marineangemon, Jeri with Leomon, and Ryo with Cyberdramon. Ken practically fell over when he spotted Ryo. Ken had to use the bench for support. Ryo gasped.

  
" K-Ken?" Ryo gasped, staring at his long lost friend. Ken stared back.

  
" Ryo?" Ken gasped back. They both smiled and gave each other a clap on the back. They laughed for a while.

  
" Where did you go after the attack of Milleniummon? I mean, you were killed, weren't you?" Ken asked, freaked and happy. Ryo laughed.  
" I guess I didn't die. my old Veemon must have done something right before I got hit. I don't think I can say the same for Miyaro, though......" Ryo trailed off. Ken sighed and stared at everyone. 

  
" So this is al the Tamers?" They nodded. " Alright then, here we go. Hold up your Digivices or whatever you guys have to the sky, right at that bright star." They all did as he said. Ken held his black D-3 at the sky.

  
" STAR PORT ACTIVATE!!!" The sky ripped open, and the Tamers, Ken and their digimon were sucked into the hole in the sky. Mission half complete.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
**_ELP: R&R!!! _**


	2. Fight

_**ELP: Okay, I haven't watched season 2 in a while, but don't flame me too bad for bad knowledge.  
Sammy: We don't own digimon, but we do own the plot to this story. ELP spent a whole sickening 15 minutes on it.  
ELP: YEAH! Sorry about the beginning, when I said Lee, then Henry. TYPO.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Rika looked around at the swirling tunnel they were walking in. Renamon was beside her, watching. Ken was at the lead, Rika beside him.  
Ken just kept staring forward. He stopped at a huge hole in the swirling blue and red ground. It was like being in one of those rooms were  
everything turns in circles. Rika stared in the whole along side the other Tamers. Ken sighed.

  
" Alright, hold on to your cookies, try not to hurl, scream as loud as you want, and have a great time in the time portal!" Ken leapt in, followed by Jeri, Takato, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and the digimon. Takato was yelling his head off. Ryo was just flying.  
_**Takato's POV**_

**_  
_** THIS IS GREAT!!!! NOT EVEN A ROLLER COASTER IS BETTER THEN THIS!!! THIS IS GREAT!! IT'S LIKE FALLING OFF A BUILDING, BUT BETTER!!!!  
WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I scream over and over. Rika's getting upset at my screaming,   
but I can tell she likes it. Finally she's cracking a smile.  
End of POV

  
Rika smiled a little at the fast paced ride. 

Jeri whooped in joy beside Leomon and Calumon, who appeared out of nowhere, and having fun. Henry was flying around like Terriermon. 

Kazu was yelling and screaming beside Guardmon. Kenta was trying to keep his cookies down. Marineangemon was flying around. Renamon was having fun beside Rika. 

Ken had his arms out, his eyes closed, and his face calm, yet not happy. Rika noticed this. The ground all of a sudden came into view. They all screamed, trying to break. An upwind gust of some sort came under them, and calmly brought them floating down onto the ground, right into the camp of the DD. It was broad daylight. Ken sighed and nodded to the confused DD. 

Miyako walked over, a huge club in her hand. It had little spikes on the end, much like a barbarian's would be. She had the same kind of amour as Ken, but it was all white. Miyako's glasses were gone, replaced by contacts. She walked over to them.

  
" So, Ken, these are the Tamers?" Ken nodded, and Miyako jumped up and down like an idiot, giving him a giant hug, both of them swinging around.

" YOU SUCCEEDED!!! WWWOOHHHHOOO!!!!!!" Ken laughed. Takeru bounded up to them. He held a machete in his hand. His amour was gold, same style as Ken's. Takeru was smiling like an idiot.

  
" You actually found them? YES!!!!!!!!!" Takeru joined in happy dance. Rika and the other Tamers sweat dropped. Kari came running up to them. A bow was on her back, along with a quiver of arrows. She had white amour, like Miyako's. Takeru was wearing a loose blue sleeveless shirt, and black pants. Miyako had a white T-shirt, a grey vest, and blue pants. Kari had a T-shirt with an arrow on it, and it was blue. Her pants were a nice navy blue.

  
" So, you really succeeded? Wow, and in about 3 hours." Kari sighed and smiled, trying not to act like an idiot. Cody came running up. He had a kendo stick, and had his normal stuff on, with the exception of a pair of silver gauntlets. He smirked.

  
" So, the emperor succeeded. I owe Davis 5 bucks." Ken looked down, closed his eyes, and shook. Rika raised an eyebrow, staring at the angry boy. Ken looked up at Cody, anger flaring in his eyes.

  
" I am not the emperor anymore." Ken staggered out. His words came out ragged, through clenched teeth, trying to suppress pure anger. Cody snorted.

  
" Well, you were." And Cody walked off to the Digimon. Takato, Rika, and Henry just stood there, staring at Ken's clenched hands, and shaking body. He was about their height, so it wasn't hard to spot. Davis came running really fast, screeching to a halt in front of Ken, with wide eyes. Davis's grin was a lot bigger then Takato's ever could be. Davis jumped up and down from each foot.

  
" YOU DID IT!!!!YES!!!!! NOW WE CAN'T LOSE!!!!!!!!! WWWWWWWOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken laughed a little at his best friends reaction. He turned to the Tamers.

  
" Well, why don't we settle the introductions over some grub. Running from enemies is hard work!" They all laughed, and followed Ken to a little area. There was a burnt out fire, and some logs. Cody was already sitting there, meditating. Ken didn't even cast him a glance. Rika and Jeri sat on one log, Henry beside them. Takato, Kazu and Kenta sat on another, and the rest of the DD but Ken found a spot. Ken stood tall on his own, not wanting to sit down. Pride, Rika thought.

  
" Well, I might as well start, 'cause everyone else is a chicken. My name's Rika. Don't bother me." The DD and Tamers sweat dropped, all but Ken. Jeri spoke up.

  
" My name is Jeri." She grinned happily. 

" My name is Ryo." Ryo smiled as he took a seat on the ground.

  
" My name is Henry." Henry smiled a little. Takato beamed.

  
" I'm Takato!" He exclaimed." And I've got goggles!" Rika smacked her head. Idiot, she mumbled. Kazu grinned.

  
" My name is Kazu." Kenta shifted his glasses nervously.

  
" I-I'm Kenta." He stuttered, a little nervous. Kari spoke up.

  
" My name is Hikari Yagami, but everyone calls me Kari." She smiled a little. Miyako beamed.

  
" My names Miyako Inoue!" She beamed. Rika's left eye twitched. Miyako looked annoying, and probable was. Well, that's what Rika thought already. Cody sighed.

  
" My name is Iori Hida, but everyone calls me Cody." Rika stared a bit. Cody was the one who made that Ken kid shake with anger. Must be annoying, she thought.

  
" My name is Davis, and I'm the goggle boy of our group." Ken sighed, and snickered a bit. Rika's eye twitched again. Too happy. Takeru sighed.

  
" My name is Takeru Takashi." Rika stared, freaked out. This kid glew gold. All around him was a faint glowing. She blinked a few times, and he still glew. _Too shiny_, she thought. Ken sighed.

  
" I'm Ken Ichijouji, and some of you already know me. Let's cut to the chase. We've got this big enemy, and they're invading our worlds. We need you to teach us how to bio-merge, and we have to teach you how to DNA Digivolve, and how to take this enemy. We won't start today, there's to much going on, and we have to cut off the main stream of enemies." Ken finished. Cody scowled at the boy, and Ken tried very hard not to get angry. Rika just glanced back and forth between the two.

  
" Okay, I've noticed something here: Do you and Cody hate each other?" Rika asked Ken. Ken's eyes went wide. Cody growled.

  
" Uh, I don't know about him, but I don't hate him, no." Cody growled further. Ken sighed and looked out to the horizon. Before Cody even got to answer, Ken yelled,

  
" KNIGHTMONS!!! LOTS OF THEM!!!! EVERYONE READY!!!!!" He yelled, picking up two deadly swords, spinning them in his hands. He stopped, and ran forward. Rika glanced at Renamon. Renamon appeared, and got ready.

  
" Renamon, walk all over them." Renamon got ready. Rika slashed a card.

  
" ANGEMON WINGS ACTIVATE!!!" Renamon was blessed with Angemon, witched kind of freaked out Takeru a bit. Renamon flew up into the air, above Ken. She spotted him with his glistening blades in his hands. He was already in front of the first. There was only 5, and Renamon knew a human couldn't stand up to champions, could they? Wrong. Ken slashed upwards with both blades, connecting with the Knightmon's chest. The blade slashed through like a hot knife through butter. The Knightmon deleted, turning black before it did. 

Miyako came running up with her club ready. With amazing accuracy, she leapt up into the air, pretty high, and made her club come crushing down onto a Knightmon's head, turning it black, then destroying it. A white arrow came flying past Ken, right into Knightmon's neck. It turned black, deleted. Takeru ran forward and leapt up, blade shimmering in the light, and came down on the Knightmon's head. It did the whole black and delete thing, just as he laughed. Davis ran forward, and axe lodged in his hand. His normal flame coat flew in the wind as Davis nailed the last Knightmon in the throat with the axe. The Knightmon deleted, and the land fell into silence. 

They all erupted into cheers, all but Rika and Ken. Ken sighed and slowly walked back to the camp.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: So, does this twisted plot amuse any of you?  
Sammy: R&R please. **_


	3. He's here

_**ELP: Okay, I haven't watched season 3 in a while, but don't flame me too bad for bad knowledge.  
Sammy: Okay, question: Vote for witch pairing you would like. Please, no flames. Or try not to, anyway. We don't own anything.  
ELP: Yeah. And if barely anyone votes, I'll just go with Ken/Rika, or Kenari. And tell me what the evolutions of the Tamers Digimon are,  
please.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken sat down on a log, his brain and veins hyped with adrenaline. He was breathing heavily, still surging with energy. He placed his swords into the two holders by his little sleeping bag, about 5 meters away from the rest of the sleeping bags and tents. Ken had absolutely refused on invading on their space, let alone go a meter near their sleeping areas. Renamon landed on the ground in front of Rika. Rika was a little stunned. Renamon apologized.

  
" I am sorry, Rika. But the Digidestined got to the Knightmon's, and killed them before me." Renamon explained, hoping Rika would not be angered. Rika sighed and waved it off. She walked off over to the lone Ken, who was still trying to get that unimaginable rush of power, adrenaline, and energy out of him. Rika kneeled down in front of his crouched form, staring at him. She watched him slow his breathing on the ground, his head lowered. Rika raised an eyebrow.

  
" And, I thought that you guys needed us. The way you guys whooped those Knightmons, it's not even funny. Renamon might not have been able to do that." Rika smirked. Ken sighed and looked up. Rika was shocked. His face was no longer vital at the time, more sunken in, then anything. Sweat plastered his hair to his head, making it look really black. Ken's eyes bore into Rika.

  
" Because, if we keep using our energy like we do, eventually it'll catch up. Our enemies are developing a new kind of attack, while we sit here using melee weapons in a war. It will not work. We need more power. Over half of the Digiworld population had been captured, and pulled into this mess. They've been enslaved by something called a Dark Collar. It wraps around them somehow, and pulls any happiness or light out of them. That's why Kari is suffering from the lack of goodness and light." Ken stated, still staring at Rika. Rika blinked a few times.

  
" So, you need us to teach you how to bio-merge, and we need you to teach us how to DNA Digivolve. So it's a double pay off." Rika stated, pretty confident. Ken laughed a little, and then stood up. Rika got up and followed him to the group. Rika growled a bit at anyone that came near.

  
" Okay, I'd like to know witch one of you Tamers is the leader." Takato was about to raise his hand when he spotted Rika. Rika raised her hand above her hand and growled.

  
" Me. And don't you forget it!" She smirked out. The Tamers gulped. Ken nodded. Ken walked past Rika, past Cody, and up over a hill. He looked far out into the horizon. His eyes narrowed. They sky went dark, and the land fell into silence. Ken sighed and looked back.

  
" He's here." 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: Short, I know, but it works!   
Sammy: R&R! **_


	4. Light's Battle for Life

_**ELP: Okay, I haven't watched season 3 in a while, but don't flame me too bad for bad knowledge.**_

_**  
Sammy: Okay, question: Vote for witch pairing you would like. Please, no flames. Or try not to, anyway. We don't own anything.**_

_**  
ELP: Yeah. And if barely anyone votes, I'll just go with Ken/Rika, or Kenari. And tell me what the evolutions of the Tamers Digimon are, please. **_

_**Sorry this took so long, I was wrapped up in Anger Management Classes, school, and other stories. The big evil guy makes a racist term against Miyako, so I hope it doesn't offend anyone. It just makes the story with more impact. Oh, and KOI? Try to register for Fanfiction.Net. **_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Ken ran back down the hill, and quickly grabbed his weapons. Miyako grabbed her club, staring up over the horizon. A large figure in black armor came over the hill with a LadyDevimon and a RedDevimon. Everyone but the Tamers were armed with their weapons. The creature in black laughed loudly.

" You think you can beat me with melee weapons? HAH! Besides, I am only making a message to you all. Well, mostly little Kaiser and the Crazy Psycho Anger Deficient Mud-Blood Jap of yours..." Miyako roared and leapt forward, but the Digidestined all pulled her back, having trouble containing the furious Miyako. The creature laughed, Miyako practically pulling the Digidestined to go fight. Ken whispered in her ear, and Miyako stopped thrashing, calming down a little bit. 

" You are all going to suffer a great death soon. If I wasn't so interested in what these Tamers can do, I'd kill you know." Miyako snarled.

" And if they weren't holding me back, I'd be ripping you and your skanks to bits." LadyDevimon was totally offended. The creature was holding her back.

" You should not say such things, Jap, or your mouth will get you in trouble." Miyako narrowed her eyes.

" Or maybe my mouth is telling the truth, and you will die the next time we meet." The creature laughed.

" Well, I must be going. Here, take a little gift...." The creature and 2 Digimon disappeared, leaving a MegaDokukomon to fight. They all let go of Miyako.

" Well, have a hay day." Miyako roared in anger, and practically made a complete fool of the MegaDokukomon by beating it to a pulp, then finish it off with a kick. Miyako walked back, and stared at Ken.

" You held me back from ending this. Why?" Ken shook his head.

" If you would have killed him now, then another, more powerful enemy would emerge. We need to find the Light source before we do that, other wise Kari will die, and then the balance would be upset." Miyako sighed.

" Well, then what can I do to burn of this anger?" Ken spread his arms out.

" Punch me in the stomach." Miyako raised an eyebrow, shook her head, and then let out a powerful punch into Ken's stomach, making him gasp for air and bend over her fist, still lodged in his stomach. Miyako pulled her hand back, and let Ken sink to his knees.

" Man, Demon is in for it...." Miyako laughed, helping Ken to his feet. Rika blinked.

" I suppose Demon is that creature that called Miyako a Jap, am I right?" Miyako nodded.

" I really don't think he knows how much he is in for. I don't even think the Anger Management teacher could hold me back from ripping him apart........." Rika's eyes went wide.

" You're in Anger Management too?" She asked. Miyako nodded.

" Yup. That's why Kari always carries a stress ball around with her, just incase one of us goes nuts. Usually it's me, but hey, Kari lost it once, right?" Kari nodded, coughing a bit.

" Yeah. I crushed the stress ball, and then lost my mind by doing a heck of a lot of fighting. The weird thing is, after tearing those enemies up, I remember punching Ken in the gut for some reason...." Ken laughed.

" You did. Since you and Miyako don't always have an Anger Management teacher around, I let you punch me to blow off the steam. Maybe I should get a guard for my stomach, or maybe you guys should kick me instead......" Rika blinked.

" Wow. When I get mad I yell at people or I beat them up." Miyako nodded.

" Same here, except normally I just crush the stress ball.... I've went through 889 stress balls in the last 2 months." Rika sat down.

" Wow." Everyone just sat down, the other Tamers staying quiet. 

" Anyway, that was the main boss. I personally think that was a hologram, since I didn't feel too much energy...." Takeru stated, staring upwards. Kari suddenly burst out coughing, having a hard time standing. Miyako rushed over, and helped Kari sit down. Finally, after the coughing fit, Kari passed out, looking pale as ever. Takato and Jeri looked on with a quizzical look.

" What happened to her?" Takato asked. Miyako sighed.

" We have to find the Light source, and fast. She's dying." The Tamers all gasped, staring worriedly at Kari. Ken looked away to the sky, hands clenched in anger. Takeru ran his hand through his hair, and Davis sat down quietly, looking depressed. Cody just looked away, blank as ever. Kenta stared over Kari.

" She looks like she's suffering from anxiety and depression, along with this energy light thing you all keep talking about...." Ryo walked over to Ken, and they started to walk away, whispering quietly. Rika stared, feeling some sort of energy pulsing off of her.

" Some sort of energy is coming out of her. Is that the energy drain?" She asked quietly. Davis nodded.

" Every second we waste is almost more then she can afford to take. We need to stop this evil, find the Light, save Kari and the world." Ken and Ryo returned, looking determined.

" Okay, we've made a plan. Ryo, Rika, Miyako and I will search out the caves of hiding, where we think it is. Davis, Cody, and Kenta will stay with Kari, along with Kazu. Takato, Jeri, Takeru, and Henry will defend around this area. Okay, let's get moving, she doesn't have much time." Ken commanded, grabbing his swords and sheathing them in sheaths on his back. Ryo tightened his gauntlet, and Rika cracked her knuckles, following the 2 boys. Miyako grabbed her club, looked back at her best friend once more, and took off after the other 3, ready to kick some butt for her friend. They walked in almost complete silence. When they came to a large cave opening, they all looked down. It was almost a straight drop. Miyako looked down, and got ready to go in.

" Well, let's hurry up with it. I'll check if it's okay." Miyako looked down, and started to climb down.

" Miyako, lit the place up, we'll need light!" Ken called to her. Miyako looked up, and nodded, putting something in her mouth. In an instant, her eyes were glowing golden, and the area was lit. Rika and Ryo stared. Ken advanced onto the cave, and him and Miyako slowly reached the bottom. Rika climbed down, and then Ryo. When they were all down, they stared around.

" Miyako, how did you do that?" Ryo asked. Miyako smiled, the gold in her eyes quiet bright.

" I was born with the power of Fire. Anger, Chaos, Anarchy, Heat and Flames are my specialty. So, generally, I can light up like a Christmas tree anytime I want. Also, if I close my eyes, it gets dark, and then the Light is gone. So, that gives me the power to control light sources around me, such as fire. Let's get going." They started down the path, Miyako and Ken in front, whispering at each other. They all stopped in another area, looking around. There was another path. Miyako took her club, and slammed the spike in the rock. She pulled the club back, and Ken made a mark, showing them that they had been there. They continued down the path, almost in silence. 

" Hey, um, I have a question to ask...." Ryo spoke up, trying to get Miyako and Ken's attention. They turned around.

" Yes?" Ken replied. Ryo twiddled his fingers a bit.

" Um, well, I was just wondering, what other powers do you guys have?" Miyako smiled.

" Well, I'm not sure about Ken, but I can do anything with fire. Even summon the great fire bird, Phoenix. Also, I can throw cities into a rebellion, and turn rock into molten lava. It's all good." Ken laughed.

" I'm an Unknown sphere. I don't know what I am. All I know is that when I take off my contacts, and someone looks at my eyes, they start screaming. I scare them somehow. Remember that Miyako?" Miyako nodded.

" Yup. You scared my sanity away that day. I really shouldn't have pulled off your sunglasses. When you look in Ken's eyes, you see your death." Rika blinked.

" You see your own death?" Ken nodded gravely. 

" I looked in the mirror once. And then I swore to use contacts for the rest of my life. Oh no, look, it's the Light sphere!" He cried, running forward to the dim sphere. He picked it up, and ran back. 

" We need to get this to Kari, and fast!" Miyako nodded, and held the sphere in her hand. 

" I'll get it there fast." Miyako concentrated, and was suddenly going about 45km down the tunnel, past everything. The others followed in vain, barely keeping her in sight. She leapt out of the tunnel, and the others climbed out. Miyako ran as fast as she could, almost flying off the ground, fire pushing her far. She skidded on her knees to Kari, and placed the sphere in her arms. The sphere sunk into Kari, and with a bright light, Kari sat up, groaning.

" Hey, I'm alive!" She exclaimed. Miyako stood up, and looked at her knees.

" And my knees are fried!" Kari and Miyako laughed.

" Thanks....." Kari thanked, smiling. Ken and the other 2 ran up, panting.

" Your welcome." Miyako replied, smirking.

" Good thing we did it. Now, Miyako, if the Demon comes back, you are free to beat him to a living pulp." Miyako smiled, jumping around.

" Finally."

``````````````````````````````

ELP: Sorry it took so long. R&R!


End file.
